dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrek
Shrek is the titular ogre from the children's book Shrek, and the Shrek series of Dreamworks movies. He makes his Clash debut in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance Shrek is a large, green, physically intimidating ogre with a Scottish accent. Even though his background is something of a mystery, according to Shrek The Musical and the book, it is revealed that on his 7th birthday, Shrek was sent away by his parents because it was an ogre tradition. He is seen traveling alone, being either screamed at or teased by passers-by. The only time he receives a pleasant greeting is a wave from a young Fiona, who is promptly led away by her parents. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Toiletries **Shower brush **Toothbrush **''Advanced Care Swamp Fauna for the Unassuming Ogre'' Abilities *Ogrelike strength *Swordsmanship *Horseback riding Personality Shrek has a little problem socializing due to the fact that people think he is a mean ugly ogre, even though his appearance is remarkably humanoid, with a few cosmetic exceptions. In the process Shrek is said to have sociophobia. However, from Shrek the Third onward, Shrek has become a well-liked celebrity, at least in Far Far Away. In the fourth movie, people manage to realize that Shrek isn't dangerous and lose their fear and prejudice against him; but to Shrek's dismay, they also come to regard him as a folk hero and visit him with even more frequency than before, disturbing him. But after the experiences of the movie, Shrek comes to appreciate his life more than ever. Pre-Clash Biography Shrek lives in a swamp in the middle of the forest by himself. At first, he appears to like being by himself and enjoys scaring people, but not hurting them. Even though his background is unknown, it is assumed that most ogres hurt people, but Shrek isn't violent. One day, in the forest, a talking donkey named Donkey enters Shrek's swamp, followed by a group of knights. The knights order Shrek to be arrested, but Shrek scares them off and saves Donkey. Donkey is grateful and thanks Shrek repeatedly and stays the night outside of Shrek's house. However, more fairy tale creatures soon arrive and begin to dominate his swamp. Shrek learns from that that Lord Farquaad has dumped them all there. Outraged, Shrek takes Donkey and goes to his castle to demand his swamp back. Notable Actions StarCraft Aiur Shrek first appears in the StarCraft universe on the swamp planet Aiur, unaware that he has been transported from Far Far Away. He goes through his morning routine, emerging from an outhouse to the tune of "All Star," and proceeds to wash himself in filth. Crash Bandicoot disrupts his subsequent reading, as does Donnel. When the Dodorex roars, Shrek decides he has had enough and decides to go home. However, he is then accosted by Sveena, who mistakes him for Frank Horrigan. EropsToad has stated that Shrek now lives happily in the swamps, wringing Zerg necks whenever necessary. Relationships Crash Bandicoot Shrek is irritated by small animals, and Crash is no exception. Crash only seems to be making a lot of noise, so Shrek is merely annoyed by the bandicoot. Trivia *Shrek is voiced by Mike Myers. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Shrek Category:Ogres Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:EropsToad Category:Fairy tale creatures Category:Newcomers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Memes